


flesh

by masokeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Edging, M/M, NSFW, Power Bottom Keith, Riding, Sex, teehee, trans keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masokeith/pseuds/masokeith
Summary: Anon asked: keith edging lance until he cries is a great conceptIt came out in gasps, sharp inhales that pierced his lungs, eyes wide open and back arched. The ropes around his wrists burned, but it was a cold heat, the kind that sent lightning charging through every vein, down his spine.





	flesh

**Author's Note:**

> as is tradition for me to say: keith is trans because i am trans and i said so 
> 
> shoot me a message over on my tumblr, masokeith! 
> 
> kudos and comments much appreciated :") love y'all!

It came out in gasps, sharp inhales that pierced his lungs, eyes wide open and back arched. The ropes around his wrists burned, but it was a cold heat, the kind that sent lightning charging through every vein, down his spine.

“Fuck, Keith,” Lance choked, his voice low and ragged, sweat and warmth and lust roiling off every inch of his skin. “You’re so—fuck….”

From underneath thick, fluttering eyelashes, Keith’s eyes flickered up, a dark, sultry gaze locking with Lance’s own. That expression, the way Keith’s lips wrapped so perfectly around his cock, velvet mouth swallowing him whole—it drove Lance insane, and he inhaled sharply again, the sight of Keith like this a straight punch to the gut.

Keith dragged his mouth back up, rolling his wrist lazily and suckling on the head like he was hungry for it, couldn’t get enough. Small moans and soft humming emanated from Keith’s throat and Lance couldn’t take his eyes away, couldn’t bear to miss a moment.

Maybe it was a little weird, Lance thought, that he found Keith most beautiful like this, when he was bare and open, a mixture of sharp muscle and gentle curves that left Lance breathless. He wanted to express this sentiment somehow, tell Keith how beautiful he was, but all that came out of his garbled brain was a rough: “you look so pretty sucking my cock.”

Fair enough. It wasn’t a lie.

Keith chuckled and pulled off, which made Lance grunt in frustration. His boyfriend had been teasing him relentlessly all day; thus far, he’d totally refused to let Lance cum, but he could deal with that. Keith wanted him to beg? Sure, he’d do it, if it came down to it.

Apparently, Lance had no clue what he was in for.

“Yeah? And you look so fucking good all tied up for me like this, just taking whatever I give you.”

Lance rolled his hips, searching instinctually for that velvet heat once again, for Keith’s adept touch. “Yeah,” he said, “if you give me anything at all, come on Keith..”

Keith ‘tched’ quietly, disapproval clear in his eyes, but he didn’t voice whatever ideas came to his mind next. Instead, he started stroking Lance’s cock, leaning down to suck and tease his balls.

Fingers clenched tight into fists, Lance moaned, his toes curling as Keith licked a long stripe up the underside of his cock, from his balls to the head, before swallowing him all down again.

Wow, Lance really had to give props to whatever higher power had decided to bless Keith with the absence of a gag reflex. He barely choked the farther he took Lance’s thick cock down his throat. It felt so good, so tight and wet and warm as Keith went back to sucking, hollowing his cheeks—Lance felt his orgasm building, and he moaned loudly, thrusting up into Keith’s mouth. “Fuck, yeah, baby.” His eyelids fluttered shut, body starting to tremble. “Oh god, don’t stop, I’m gonna—“

And Keith pulled off. Completely.

The sudden cold air against his cock was not welcome, and Lance whimpered, going slack in his restraints at the loss. “Keith…” he huffed. “What fucking gives, man?”

Keith sat up then, moving to straddle Lance. His cunt was dripping, Lance now noticed (sucking cock often did that to Keith), and Lance wanted nothing more than to feel, to taste—but the restraints kept him back. “What ‘gives,’” Keith responded, “is that I’m not done with you yet.” Then, without any other word of warning, Keith grabbed hold of Lance’s dick to line himself up and then sank down, tight pussy clenching around him.

Lance threw his head back and let out an almost guttural moan, pure pleasure taking over as he felt Keith’s pussy pulsing around him. “Shit,” he swore through gritted teeth, “so tight.”

Keith let out a moan of his own, starting to rock his hips, rolling them in delicious circles. Lance yearned to grab onto those hips, to tangle his fingers in Keith’s hair, rub his clit—but he was tied in place and couldn’t do anything but take it—

“Oh, fuck, you fill me up so good,” Keith moaned, eyes screwed shut in near concentration as he fucked himself on Lance’s cock with graceful, fluid motion. “Yeah, Lance, fuck…”

It didn’t take either of them long to speed up until Keith was now bouncing on Lance’s dick, the slap of their bodies against each other’s resounding throughout their room. Lance couldn’t get enough—Keith could really _move,_ and it left him moaning and groaning for more, desperate to spill inside of that sweet pussy, just let it go…

“Keith,” Lance managed, feeling his cock throb with an aching need. “Keith, aghn, fuck….I’m—“

Off. Suddenly, Lance was fully exposed again and Keith had lifted himself off of Lance’s cock, reaching down to tightly grip the base to prevent an orgasm.

“Shit— _Keith _,” Lance said brokenly, body twitching as the orgasm was robbed from him. “Come on…”__

__“Mm, no,” Keith said, smirking at him in a way that was absolutely devilish (and devastatingly sexy). “Not yet. You don’t get to cum until I say so.”_ _

__Lance shuddered, both disappointed by his loss of the orgasm but turned on beyond belief by the rough edge of control in Keith’s voice._ _

__It continued like this not once, twice, but three (maybe four? Lance had lost count) times, with Keith fucking himself fast and wet and dirty on top of Lance, pulling off right as he felt that telltale twitch of Lance’s abdomen, the way he bit his lip extra hard. At this point, Keith had become so attentive in bed, he didn’t need to be explicitly told when Lance was on the verge of an orgasm._ _

__This allowed for what Lance viewed as a very cruel advantage Keith held in bed, one that was currently pushing him to tears._ _

__It was maybe the fourth or fifth time now. Keith had shamelessly came more than once on his cock, cunt tight and throbbing around Lance—but Keith still hadn’t lost his firm grip around the base, so Lance was just left twitching and moaning, unable to reach the climax along with his boyfriend._ _

__Lance was close again. He could feel it, as Keith’s pussy swallowed him up so perfect, clenching around him. “Fuck, Fuck, Fuck….” Keith cursed, opening his eyes then to look down at Lance, who was already a flushed, whining, disheveled mess._ _

__Keith grinned down at him, a hand running through his own hair. “God, could take your cock all fucking night,” he said, reaching down to rub his clit at the same time. “So good. Why should I ever let you cum? Then I’ll have nothing good to play with.”_ _

__As if on cue, Lance gasped sharply, feeling his orgasm approach, and Keith lifted off again._ _

__Lance couldn’t help it. A sob tore through him, and he bucked up wildly, desperate to be back inside of Keith._ _

__“Keith, come on…” Lance said, swallowing heavily. “I need…”_ _

__“Need?” Keith prompted. “Come on, Lance, I’m gonna need you to really convince me if you want me to be nice.”_ _

__Lance took in labored breaths, and normally he’d hold his ground, but he’d approached and lost orgasm so many times tonight—he was delirious with want and the pure need to cum, dazed and thrusting his hips in a desperate, slutty display._ _

__“I need it,” Lance begged, looking up at Keith. Something hot and wet trailed down his cheek, breath hitching. “Please, Keith, I need more. I need to cum, please, please…”_ _

__“Mmm….” Keith hummed, running his hand up Lance’s chest, biting his lip. “Soon.”_ _

__It wasn’t promising enough, because Lance needed _now._ So when Keith touched him again, slow and languorous, Lance let out another sharp sob.”Keith, Keith, Keith, I’ll do anything, anything you want.” His face was streaked with tears, body flush and hot and sweaty. “Anything I promise please just let me cum I—I’ll make you feel good, promise, I just—please!”_ _

__That last phrase was so pretty, Keith couldn’t help but moan in response and comply with ease. He slammed himself down on Lance’s cock and went straight to fucking himself rough and fast, teeth clenched and nails digging into Lance’s skin. “Cum in me,” he near-growled. “Fill me up, Lance, come on. That’s what I want.”_ _

__Finally, finally, release came, and Lance’s back arched as he spilled deep inside of Keith, filling his cunt with spurt after spurt of his thick, warm cum. The orgasm was so intense as it had followed so much denial—he was shaking, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath._ _

__Keith pulled out and fingered himself nice and slow, drawing out Lance’s cum and sucking on his fingers afterward to taste._ _

__“Oh my god,” Lance managed, “You’re so cruel, y’know that?”_ _

__“Hey, rude,” Keith joked. “As if you didn’t just have a mind-blowing orgasm.”_ _

__Slowly, Keith untied Lance’s wrists, massaging the angry red marks on the skin with gentle circles. “Fair point,” Lance said, “I guess you could say it was worth it.”_ _

__“Duh,” Keith mumbled, and as soon as Lance’s hands were free, he grabbed one and intertwined their fingers. “It was good though, right?”_ _

__“Duh,” Lance echoed, smiling softly. “Always is with you.”_ _


End file.
